Not My Best
by NerdSavvy
Summary: 100th Wallflower fic! R&R to celebrate. Tonight they spoke in a different manner, Sunako was in total bliss. Kyohei tells her that he loves her, with a poem and a kiss.


Disclaimer: Simply put, I do not own the Wallflower or the characters used in this piece.

Title: Not My Best

POV: Kyohei

A/N: Lit200 is an english class I made up.

o0o

I don't know when it happened, but it already has, so I might as well tell someone about it.

I have stopped seeing Sunako as this female housemate who likes scary things.

Last night we were having one of the most civil moments on record, where I saw this amazing... Or amazingly beautiful girl for who she really was. Believe it or not, she was helping me study. I don't know why she had agreed to this, but she did. She knew I was struggling with Lit200, and she agreed to help me... Actually, she had offered.

So she had told me to write a poem. She said, "I know it's hard for you to express just exactly what you mean when you're stressed, but I know you can."

That kind of shocked me. So I just looked at her.

She sort of smiled and shook her head, "God knows you've told me off when I needed it."

Okay, that did shock me. Was I being praised here?

"Listen, Creature." That brought me back to normalcy, in an all-to-harsh sort of way, "You're a passionate person, and I know you've got a great story to tell. So just write this poem, and you can finally tell me about it."

Now, that... That brought me straight out again. She said, "Tell me about it." 'ME.' That meant she was going to read it. That meant she wanted to know.

What the hell am I going to do? I can't beat Sunako, I can't impress her with words. It's not good enough...

But here I am, trying.

Last night I realized that through all the bad shit that I'd been through, I'd never wanted to tell anyone about it the way I do with Sunako... I know I could whine about my troubles and make an excellent self-pitying little speech, but I have no interest in that. Sunako already knows, so it wouldn't make a difference. I'm struggling right now, because I want to tell her something she doesn't know. I want to tell her what I think of her... But I'm still not sure where I stand.

She isn't just my housemate. And I don't think 'friend' is enough...

It was 11:00 and Sunako wanted my first draft by lunch-time tomorrow. "I guess I'll just start."

I'm not sure how to say this.

I don't know if it's right.

Aiming for the mark- I miss.

For the rest of the night, I wrote and rewrote.

And through this process, I figured out what Sunako is to me.

After lunch we signal each other to go upstairs for the tutoring session.

We're in my room right now.

She looks at it with a serious look on her face, and I ask her to read it aloud, because I want to hear my thoughts out loud.

Sunako blinks, then she smiles, "Okay...

"I know it's not my best,

but I'm writing this for you.

And if this is a test,

I hope I stride right through.

"There's something on my mind right now,

Something I couldn't say.

The way I view you changed somehow,

And I'll tell you now- some way.

"I know it's not the best,

When I do it you might bleed.

And if this is a test,

I hope I plant a seed.

"It's in the way you look at me,

You look beyond my face.

And in the way you yell at me,

And how you'll fight in lace.

"I'm about to show you something

And you might not understand.

It's not like an engagement ring,

It won't show on your hand.

"I know it's not the best,

When I don't know how you feel.

And if this is a test,

I hope I break the seal.

"What I really want to tell you,

With you standing here like this.

I'll give you something that's brand new,

With love, and with a ki-"

Yeah. Right then, I kissed her.

See, as I was writing this poem, I figured it out.

It's scary loving someone so against love, but I don't care.

I thought about it, and if she doesn't like this, she'll forget it. But if she does, then I win. Anything is better than losing her. Losing to her is better than losing her.

The truth is I love her.

And yeah, the next word was kiss.

o0o

Yay! One-shot! I wrote it so it could be the 100th Wallflower fiction!

Did you like it?

Later Days,

NerdSavvy


End file.
